Two Sides, Two Lovers
by xShortyTorix
Summary: Two very different kingdoms, two very different people, two different sets of friends. What happens when the Prince of one kingdom and the Slave of the other kingdom meet? Will they find love or will they have to fight for it? Troyella Rated T.


Two Sides, Two Lovers 

**Summary:** _Two very different kingdoms, two very different people, two different sets of friends. What happens when the Prince of one kingdom and the Slave of the other kingdom meet? Will they find love or will they have to fight for it???  
_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter One: We're Free **

Prince Bolton woke up one morning to a beautiful day in Bolton Kingdom. Yes it is true his family is one of the richest families in all of Spain. He smiled to himself as he looked outside his window to his mother in the garden sitting down relaxing and his father well his father wasn't around because he was on a business trip to the main hall in downtown Elanavue. He went to the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror and then grabbed a towel from underneath the sink. As he got in the shower he heard some commotion coming from outside he sighed to. He knew that his dad was probably yelling at his mom. Even though they seemed a perfect family they were far from perfect. His dad was all about the money, while his mom was almost the same except she helped the poor people and the slaves as well.  
A few minutes later he was done with the shower and heard his cell phone ringing. It was his best friend Chad.

"Hey Chad what's up?" He answered.

"Hey dude nothing much what about you?" Chad asked him.

"Just got out of the shower, do you want to go into town later?" he asked.

"Yea sure, um can you pick me up though?" Chad queered him.

"What'd you do now?" Troy beckoned.

"Um nothing really just um kind of crashed my car into the garage a little. Parents took my car into the shop and after its fixed I can't have it for a month." He exclaimed.

Troy shakes his head and chuckles, "Alright you better be out as soon as I get there otherwise I'm leaving without you. We can visit your girlfriend Tay okay."

At the sound of his girlfriend's name Chad jumped from the position he was in and he hung up the phone and immediately got ready. Troy grabbed his phone and wallet and headed down the three story building of his mansion. He truthfully hated living in the mansion it was too big and he didn't want to have a house that big. Troy Bolton was like his mother in many ways, he didn't necessarily hated being rich but sometimes it was such a pain to him. Most of the girls at the school he goes to only like him because he's rich and he's bound to marry some rich girl that his parents forced him to marry; well at least his dad. When he turned eighteen he was going to make sure that he was out of the mansion as soon as possible. His parents constantly fought, he was being used by the girls to get to his money, and to top it all off he was the most popular guy at school; he hated it all.

Sometimes he wished he could change back time or just have his own life, marring the girl he wanted to marry go to the collage he wanted to go to. He hoped that when he turned eighteen he could do what he wanted to do without the decision of his parents. Oh how wrong he was though.

After telling his fighting parents where he was he finally arrived at Chad's house. He saw the garage and how he was fixing it up_. I guess that must be his other punishment as well._ He thought to himself. He honked his horn and Chad ran to his car he laughed has he jumped into the passenger side of his red convertible. He blasted some music and they headed out towards downtown.

Troy turned down the music as they started passing by the semi-poor part of the town. Some of the people in there where a little bit rich, but rich enough to own a slave. They both watched the scene as it passed them by watching owners beating their slaves till they couldn't move, watching parents fight as kids ran out of the house. However, one owner and slave caught Troy's eye. A Latina teenage girl about their age being beaten, he looked over at her and she caught his eyes. They were begging to help the poor girl.

"Troy I know what you're thinking, but don't help her you could just make matters worse." Chad protested.

"I'm sorry Chad but something about that girl tells me that I should help her. I won't be long okay." He left without an answer from Chad.  
Chad watched him from the car walking up to the fence and climbing over it. He sighed to himself and decided to help him out, so he followed him. They reached the house and the owner was still beating the poor tattered girl to death. Troy coughed letting the owner know of his and Chad's presence.

"Sir I order you to stop beating that poor girl to death." Troy demanded to the owner.

"And why would I want to do that, this brat here, "he grabbed the girls arm roughly as he spoke, "stole some food from the fridge when she knows that she's not supposed to be eating anything unless I tell her too." The owner said with a snarl. The girl started whimpering as he began to shake her more violently.

"Look "sir" I suggest you unhand that girl or else you'll see a side of Troy Bolton that I don't want to bring out." The owner looked up at him again finally noticing that he is in fact The Troy Bolton.

"Of course… sir… right away…"The owner stuttered.

"Also I would like to buy her off of you." Troy continued.

Chad looked at him like he was crazy he gave him a 'What do you think you're doing?!" look.

"Alright fine then I have plenty of other slaves. She's one thousand dollars." The owner replied thinking that Troy wouldn't have that kind of money.

"Here you go, oh and I want that little girl over there as well so here's another thousand." He said as he gave the owner the money. He carefully picked up the fainted girl, and told Chad to bring the little girl and they headed out. Chad had picked up the little girl who was whimpering from some pain and he rubbed her back gently calming her down. Chad got in the backseat of Troy's car with the teenage girl lying on his lap and the little girl never leaving his arms.

"You ready Chad?" Troy asked him.

He nodded his head yes but a realization hit him, "Troy what are we going to do with these two we can't take them home you know how our parents are."

Troy pulled over to the curb and sighed, he was right. "Hey Chad, does Taylor still have that pool house in her backyard?" He asked.

"Yea, why?" Chad asked.

"Well think about it Chad, her parents are like us; they want to help as many poor and slave people as possible. I think it's possible that the girls can stay there." He replied.  
Chad thought for a moment and realized that he was right and he nodded to him and let him go ahead and drive to Taylor's house. A few minutes later they arrived at her house Chad carrying the still sleeping little girl and Troy carrying the still fainted teenage girl; 'Ding Dong.' They rang the doorbell and Tay answered it she gasped as she saw them with the two girls.

"Chad, Troy hurry come in." She ushered them in.

"How in the world did you two manage to get these two away from their owner?" Tay asked them.

"How else do you think? Money, of course." Troy said.

Taylor only nodded and went to get the first aid kit and brought it to the pool house where Troy and Chad had laid each girl on the two beds that were there. The older girl started waking up and looked around her surroundings and very quietly asked, "Where am I?".

"Sweetie you're in my pool house, don't worry your owner isn't anywhere near here. These two men here saved you alright. You're free from that horrid man, okay." Taylor replied gently.

"May we ask you what your name is Miss?" asked Chad.

"My… My name is… Gabriella." She replied stuttering a little.

"Well Gabriella it's very lovely to meet you. I promise you we won't hurt you okay. By the way do you know the name of the little girl over on the other bed?" Troy asked her.

"Her name is Angel, she's my little sister. All I can say is thank you so much for rescuing us it means the world to us." Gabriella said.

"Oh Gabi it's no problem really. Trust me we hate the whole slave and owner thing but unfortunately me and Chad do have slaves and we try to help them whenever we can. However, if you ever come in contact with our parents it'll just be bad news because one time I had to beat a slave because my father made me. The poor girl had trouble for giving me after it and I don't blame her I hated doing it I didn't enjoy doing it one bit. So if that ever comes across for you and your little sister I'm truly sorry in advance okay." Troy replied out of breath.  
Gabriella only nodded and noticed that her little sister was waking up she walked over to her she had the same expression on her face when she woke up.

"Sissy, where are we?" She asked quietly.

"Sweetie we are free; free from that horrid man." She said as she hugged her gently and rubbed her back gently.


End file.
